Iris Mag
by Voracity666
Summary: Vous connaissez les journaux people ? Oui ? Non ? Eh bien, même les dieux en possèdent un. Si si ! D'ailleurs, vous saviez que...? Co-écriture avec Carnivore-Encore.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : l'univers et les personnages sont à Rick Riordan.**

**l'idée est de... soit de moi (Voracity666) soit de Anna (Carnivore-Encore ou Luny)**

**Pour vous expliquer rapidement le concept : Pour ceux qui savent, et les autres, sur les chatboxes, y'a toujorus un moment où on envoie un mp à un autre et qu'on le prévient avec une phrase du style "j't'ai mp" et autres...  
**

**Anna et moi, on en avait marre (on était 4 sur la cb et les deux mecs passaient leur temps à se mp...) alors on s'est échangé des phrases stupides pour se prévenir...  
**

**Alors, voilà le "défi" : Chacune doit imaginer un texte (OS, Drabble, etc...) en rapport avec cette phrase.  
**

**Lecteurs et lectrices, permettez-nous de vous présenter _Iris-Mag_, le journal officiel _people_ de l'Olympe !  
**

**Tous les petits vices des dieux y seront rapportés avec soin, nous le jurons ;)  
**

**Bonne lecture !  
**

* * *

**Voracity666 & Carnivore-Encore  
**


	2. Hermès est un travelot

**Corrigé par Selijah**

* * *

Anna : Hermès est un travelo.

* * *

Hermès avait toujours été un dieu un peu discret. Et oui, on pouvait être le meilleur ami du dieu le plus bruyant et exubérant, et savoir se faire oublier en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire. Il est vrai que son apparence était assez passe-partout, mais n'empêche.

Le bon côté à être aussi discret, c'est qu'on peut cultiver des passions inavouables. Comme le travestissement. Si si, c'est un bon exemple.

Mais bref.

En ce moment-même, le messager divin se trouvait sur le domaine mortel, aussi nerveux qu'une jeune pucelle dans une ruelle sombre d'un quartier mal famé. C'est vous dire !

Regardant autour de lui, en pleine crise de paranoïa digne de Éole lui-même, aussi pâle que Artémis face à Priape, le brun entra dans une boutique de lingerie fine. Il savait ce qu'il y faisait, là n'était pas la question. À vrai dire, ce n'était même pas la première fois qu'il faisait ça. Mais d'habitude, il prenait le temps de revêtir une apparence plus... adaptée. Oui mais voilà. Psyché l'avait vu et il avait dû se dépêcher sans pouvoir s'arranger. Et là, c'était trop tard pour lui. Surtout que la "jeune" femme était friande de ragots, tout comme ses comparses, et que Iris faisait partie de ses amies. Iris. La commère par excellence qui lui avait appris tout le métier mais qui arrivait encore à le surprendre. Et dont on murmurait l'amour dévorant qu'elle lui portait.

Oï, par Zeus ! Pourvu qu'elle ne soit pas en train de le filer ! Il allait finir aussi parano que ce cher Éole, si ça continuait comme ça...

Bon. Respire Hermès.

Filant dans une cabine d'essayage en cherchant à se faire discret, le brun divin loupa l'entrée de Némésis qui avait été pourtant fracassante. Il fallait dire que _Le Bas Doré_ était suffisamment connu pour que les habitantes de l'Olympe elles-mêmes en soient clientes. Pour le plus grand malheur de notre messager préféré.

Enfermé dans la petite cabine, Hermès se concentrait sur l'apparence qu'il voulait arborer, et bientôt une rouquine de taille moyenne et aux tâches de son apparut à sa place. Satisfaite du reflet dans le miroir, elle tira le rideau, un large sourire étirant ses fines lèvres rosées. D'un pas sautillant, la jeune fille sortit de l'échoppe sans prêter attention au regard perçant de la déesse de la vengeance.

Ce n'était pas complètement par hasard si ladite déesse traînait entre le rayon des dentelles et celui des bas. En effet, Aphrodite organisait de temps en temps des sortes de réunions où déesses mineures et majeures, nymphes et autres entités, étaient conviées. Elles y échangeaient les derniers ragots, entre autres. Au cours d'un bête pari, Némésis avait perdu et c'était donc à elle de pister l'ancien brun devenu rousse, alors que ses comparses les observaient à l'aide des pouvoirs de Iris. Elles avaient estimé beaucoup plus discret d'envoyer une chasseresse au lieu d'une déesse, même mineure.

La petite rousse à la peau tachetée, tout à sa bonne humeur, ne remarqua pas la filature pourtant peu discrète de la déesse de la Vengeance. Non, au contraire même, elle poursuivit son chemin jusqu'à un petit bar où de nombreux hommes se pressaient, aiguisant la curiosité de toutes les déesses qui observaient.

« Travesti'bar, là où il fait bon s'asseoir » clamaient les néons de l'enseigne avec des couleurs assez flashy.

Un bar pour homo et travestis...

Ah ! Non, seulement travestis. D'après la vitrine, c'était le jeu : réussir à découvrir le vrai sexe de la personne auprès de vous.

Ce n'allait pas être Hermès, _ou plutôt Tiffany_, qui allait perdre de suite. Oh non.

Et c'est ainsi que Iris, Némésis, Aphrodite et bien d'autres déesses purent regarder leur collègue sous un tout autre point de vue.

Il faut dire que le striptease complètement bourré, les conversations portées sur la dernière mode, l'importance du rouge à lèvres dans un entretien d'embauche et sa signification, bref ce genre de choses, ça ne peut que vous faire changer d'opinion...

C'était Voracity, pour Iris-mag, à la prochaine !


	3. Arès adore danser la macarena

**Corrigé par Selijah**

* * *

« On vous souhaite tout le bonheur du monde... »

Ah, les mariages, il n'y a rien de plus beau ! Ce n'étaient pas Héra et Aphrodite qui diraient le contraire. Pour une fois que ces deux-là étaient d'accord sur un point, d'ailleurs... Et cette fois-ci, c'était bel et bien un mariage d'amour entre deux dieux. Héra était la plus heureuse des mères en cet instant. Sa seule fille célibataire se mariait enfin ! Yepe ! Eh oui, sa tendre Ilithiye la déesse des accouchements avait enfin décidé de se marier. Bon, ok, elle aurait été plus contente si ça n'avait pas été ce fainéant de dieu du Sommeil. Qui aurait cru que sa douce Ilithyie tomberait amoureuse d'Hypnos ?

Ilithyie était tranquillement en train de boire un verre de nectar. Elle était resplendissante dans sa grande robe -dessinée par Aphrodite, cousue par Apollon et colorée par Iris, rien que ça- et souriait à absolument tout le monde. Elle regarda les invités autour d'elle. Hermès draguait ouvertement une dryade de l'Olympe. Aphrodite avait accordé une danse à Héphaïstos, grande première interstellaire ! Apollon et Artémis bavardaient joyeusement avec Athéna. Bref, tout se passait pour le mieux. La jeune déesse avait enfin le mariage à la mode humaine dont elle avait toujours rêvé, en grande fan des mortels qu'elle avait toujours été.

La déesse des accouchements vit son frère arriver vers elle. Entendez par là Arès puisqu'Héphaïstos n'était que son demi-frère, contrairement aux rumeurs. Celui-ci était souriant, pour une fois. Il avait toujours adoré sa sœur -bien forcé, avec une mère déesse de la famille il n'avait pas trop le choix- et ce mariage était le comble de la joie pour le grand frère qu'il était. Parce que oui, derrière son ton macho et ses airs de brute,, le grand gaillard avait quand même un cœur. Ou un truc ressemblant du moins.

« Alors, petite sœur, enfin casée !

-Et ça sera bientôt ton tour, Rambo. »

Arès grimaça en entendant le surnom. Remarquez, il valait mieux ça que Chuck Norris. Toutes ces personnes qui passaient pour imbattables sur Terre le saoulaient parce qu'au final c'est lui qui se faisait appeler comme ça, là-haut.

« Tu sais bien que non, Mamie Nova fait tout pour que les divorces soient pas autorisés. À croire qu'elle m'en veut pour un truc, la maternelle ! »

La jeune femme rit. C'est vrai que la déesse du mariage n'était pas chaude pour que ce qui était presque une habitude humaine arrive chez eux, dieux tout puissants.

« Je ne te parlais pas d'elle, Arès. Je parlais d'une autre femme, en général.

-C'est moi le général.

-Trop drôle. Tu m'as très bien compris.

-Tu sais bien que je n'aime qu'elle. »

La plus jeune soupira. Bon sang, même les déesses les moins portées sur l'amour avaient bien vu qu'Aphrodite se fichait carrément de lui ! Évidemment qu'il était amoureux, c'était la déesse de l'Amour. Mais si elle faisait ça, c'était juste pour avoir « un homme, un vrai, un tatoué » à ses pieds, rien de plus.

« Écoute, Arès, je ne suis pas sûre que...

-Oh, c'est bon. Tout le monde me dit qu'elle n'est pas pour moi mais...

-Arès ! Elle n'attend qu'un geste de travers de toi pour te laisser tomber comme une grosse merde ! »

La déesse avait parlé un peu fort, aussi sa mère la fusilla du regard. Et zut, elle l'avait entendu dire un gros mot. Génial. Après son million d'années d'existence, la jeune femme n'avait toujours pas le droit de dire merde. La classe, hein ? Ilithyie reporta son regard sur son aîné... qui avait disparu. Elle le chercha longuement du regard.

« Dale a tu cuerpo alegria Macarena. Que tu cuerpo es pa' darle alegria y cosa buena. Dale a tu cuerpo alegria, Macarena. Hey Macarena. »

Ilithyie regarda le milieu de la piste, comme la plupart des dieux présents, d'ailleurs. Athéna avait les yeux plus ronds que ceux de son animal fétiche. Artémis était tellement soufflée qu'elle n'avait même pas remarqué que la divine main de son jumeau était posée sur ses chastes fesses de vierge éternelle, le jumeau en question profitant bien de l'inattention de la déesse de la chasse. Lui-même avait eut la vision de l'accomplissement de cette scène avant même que le mariage ne commence, aussi avait-il eu le temps de se remettre de sa stupeur, et il profitait bien de son talent de prophète. Hermès en avait arrêté de draguer la nymphe –ce qui était très dur pour lui, arrêter le dieu le plus volage en plein flirt était aussi probable que de croiser une chips rouge goût chaussure dans une grande surface au pôle nord. Morphée en avait même arrêté de dormir, sentant que quelque chose se passait. Tout le monde était absolument soufflé.

Qu'est-ce qui pouvait étonner des dieux vieux de plusieurs millions d'années ? Eh bien, rien qu'un homme qui dansait. Mais un homme et une danse presque incompatibles ! Une déesse blonde se leva de la chaise où elle s'était assise après avoir dansé avec son mari amoché et se dirigea vers le danseur qui prenait toute l'attention.

« Que fais-tu donc ?

-Je danse la macarena, ça ne se voit pas ?

-Mais d'où...

-J'adore cette danse ! »

La déesse fut d'abord surprise. Puis, commençant à entendre quelques rires moqueurs dans son dos et même un surnom d' « amants pathétiques », elle pinça les lèvres et siffla :

« D'accord. T'as vu la honte que tu me fous ? Je te quitte, c'est fini ! »

Et sur ces mots, la grande blonde partit rejoindre son mari qui semblait désormais complètement ravi.

Quand la musique se termina, le « dieu de la macarena » mit fin à sa danse et remarqua enfin tous les regards que sa famille lui portait. Il prit une teinte plus rouge que celle de l'étendard de ses enfants à la Colonie des Sang-Mêlés et fusilla tout le monde du regard, les défiant de faire le moindre commentaire. Chacun reprit prestement ses activités. Hermès se prit un gros râteau et Apollon une très jolie claque. Celle-là, par contre, il ne l'avait pas vue venir. Morphée se rendormit profondément et marmonna dans son sommeil un « Oh, un pingouin manchot unijambiste jaune à pois bleus et rouges ! » qui laissait deviner qu'il faisait un rêve très étrange. La jeune mariée, elle, regardait son frère en se mordant la lèvre dans une vaine tentative pour ne pas éclater de rire, tentative qui échoua lamentablement lorsqu'elle croisa le regard amusé de celui qui était désormais son époux. Bientôt, toute la salle fut prise d'un immense fou rire. Le dieu de la guerre, lui, ne trouva qu'une seule chose à dire.

« Je rêve où je viens de me faire larguer comme de la bouse de vache sacrée d'Apollon ? »

Ainsi a été dévoilé un des plus grand scoop de l'histoire que tous les dieux -ou presque- connaissaient déjà mais que nous ne pouvions pas ne pas partager avec vous demi-dieux.

Arès aime danser la macarena.

C'était Carnivore-Encore (qu'on appellera Luny par habitude de moi, s'il vous plait) qui sait que vous aimez ces rumeurs et qui vous souhaite de bons rires grâce au Iris-Mag !


	4. Héphaïstos s'habille souvent avec

**C'est à moi, cette fois-ci ^^**

**Par contre, je remplacerai dès que je recevrai ma correction, promis !  
**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Corrigé par Selijah  
**

* * *

Anna : Héphaïstos s'habille souvent avec un tutu et des chaussons

* * *

Nous avons tous des passions secrètes, des goûts bizarres. Mais certains en ont plus que d'autres, voire des penchants inavouables.  
Les dieux ne font pas exception, évidemment.

Concentrons-nous pour l'instant sur Héphaïstos. Qui ne connaît pas le vilain petit canard divin ? Celui dont les parents se rejettent la faute ? Celui dont on envie la femme et l'habileté ?

Hé oui, Héphaïstos, donc, époux de la sublime mais non moins infidèle Aphrodite, enfant honni de Zeus et de Héra, et frère de Arès.  
Dieu de la forge, mais aussi du travail manuel, quasi-muet, homme bourru et simple, grand champion indétrônable de laideur depuis des siècles -c'est un concours secret-, cocufié un paquet de fois (soit il pardonne à sa femme, soit il s'en fout, soit il porte des œillères, allez savoir avec lui...), Héphaïstos est un dieu comme on en fait peu, ne serait-ce que par son attitude assez proche des mortels (non mais, _sérieusement_, il est _vraiment_ le fils deZeus ?).

Sa passion pour toutes les techniques de construction est connue de tous ses pairs, tout comme son ingéniosité. Ce qui l'est moins, c'est ce petit truc, ce secret caché sous son épaisse barbe en broussaille et à moitié brûlée...

* * *

Un regard à droite, un regard à gauche.

Ouf, personne à l'horizon !

Satisfait de cette pensée, le furtif guetteur esquissa un sourire bancal qui étira sa peau burinée. Il se frotta mentalement les mains et poursuivit son avancée. Ce fut tout aussi mentalement qu'il remercia son épouse d'être allée rejoindre ses amies immortelles -dont sa propre mère, ainsi que sa sœur- lui offrant ainsi une tranquillité inimaginable qu'il allait pouvoir utiliser pour se soumettre totalement à sa passion d'enfance.

* * *

Il était tard, mais elle s'en moquait : de toutes façons, ce n'allait pas être son ermite de mari qui lui en ferait la remarque, alors...

Ôtant gracieusement ses ballerines, elle perçut les délicates sonorités du piano qui égrenait ses notes à travers l'habitation.

Oh ? Son mari lui aurait-il, par le plus grand des hasards, concocté une surprise ?

Curieuse comme pas deux, la déesse de la beauté pointilla du pied jusqu'à la pièce d'où s'échappaient les trilles et, ô quel hasard ! La porte était un _tout petit peu_ entrouverte... comme une invitation à regarder à l'intérieur. Donc, ça aurait été dommage de ne pas s'exécuter, n'est-ce pas ?

* * *

Saut de chat, déboulé, dégagé...

Les yeux fermés, notre divin forgeron se laissait porter par les notes, l'esprit loin, bien loin. Il avait laissé derrière la porte tous ses soucis. Le fait qu'il devait terminer une quelconque commande divine, son apparence pataude, ses membres lourds et brusques. Il oubliait tout, se faisant absorber en entier par les croches et autres noires pointées. Il était **musique**. Il était **danse**. Il était... **bien**. Tout simplement.

Seul. Personne pour se moquer de ses pas un peu malhabiles, son déséquilibre causé par son pied bot.

Il oubliait tout. Tout et tout le monde. Jusqu'à sa femme, ce mariage imposé. Cette femme aimante à la cuisse pourtant un peu trop légère, au point que son _propre frère de sang_ la désire... et l'obtienne.

Un grincement traversa ses pensées. Il devrait penser à huiler cette porte, au fait. Mais plus tard. Bien plus tard, là il était plus occupé à réussir son ballonné qu'à se rappeler son poste de Bob le bricoleur. Surtout que ses outils ne parlaient pas. Ou plus. Ouais, ou plus.

Mais, au fait, il y avait bien une raison pour laquelle il avait osé laisser cette porte grincer comme le faisait sa propre mère se retrouvant face aux maîtresses de son père. Mais oui ! Si elle grinçait ainsi, alors qu'il était présent dans cette pièce, cela voulait dire que...

Ouvrant brutalement les paupières pour espérer démentir la pensée qui le traversait, il se figea. Car, hélas oui, la pensée était vérité.

-Dite... Tu es là depuis longtemps ? Commença-t-il le plus doucement possible.

Son épouse semblait... Son si beau et doux visage était crispé en une sorte de mélange entre une grimace horrifiée et une nausée. Bon bah, c'était pas gagné.

-Iphaï... Dis-moi que c'est Morphée qui souhaite se venger de la dernière fois, par pitié... murmura-t-elle d'une voix cassée.

Il faut dire que ce n'était pas tous les jours que l'on pouvait découvrir son propre mari en justaucorps, tutu de gaze et chaussons roses, comme les petites danseuses classiques. Il suffisait juste de trouver le bon horaire, mais ça, elle n'était pas supposée le savoir !

-Dite, je peux tout t'expliquer...

-Je n'entends rien ! Lalalala !

-Dite...

-LALALALALA !

* * *

**Voracity666**


	5. Zeus adore se vernir les orteils avec

**Corrigé par Selijah**

* * *

Flo : Zeus adore se vernir les orteils avec du vernis bordeaux

* * *

Zeus regarda à droite. Puis à gauche. Puis encore à droite. Ouf. Personne. Il ouvrit le tiroir, qui fit un horrible bruit. Aïe. Si le tiroir continuait de faire un bruit aussi irritant, il n'allait jamais y arriver ! Il devait respirer, ce qu'il fit. Inspiration. Expiration. Ok, c'est bon. Il fouilla dans le tiroir et pesta. Comme par hasard, il ne trouvait pas ce qu'il voulait. Bah voyons, comme si les Parques allaient être assez gentilles pour lui faciliter la tâche. Mais non, les trois garces ne faisaient même pas de cadeau au roi des dieux. Ah, elles devaient bien rire, d'ailleurs, de le voir aussi paniqué ! La belle affaire !

Le divin roi ouvrit un autre tiroir. Oh, il y avait de ce qu'il cherchait, mais il ne trouvait pas avec EXACTITUDE ce qu'il voulait ! Des problèmes de couleur. C'était toujours les couleurs qui posaient problème, de toute façon. Et puis ce tiroir était un vrai garde-manger de couleurs ! Framboise, chocolat... Toutes les saveurs et toutes les couleurs ! Pourtant, Zeus se serait foudroyé lui-même que de prendre sur son royal palais le liquide que contenaient ces fioles. D'ailleurs, il n'était pas sur que « Taupe » soit très bon, liquide imbuvable ou pas.

Il dût se retenir de pousser un cri de triomphe. Le voilà ! Il avait celui qu'il cherchait ! Rouge bordeaux, la couleur qu'il affectionnait tant ! Oui, cela faisait tout à fait joli, sur les pieds. Il aurait aussi adoré en mettre sur les ongles de mains mais il avait une dignité à conserver, quand même. Un roi ne pouvait pas se permettre toutes les fantaisies, encore moins une comme ça.

Le plus renommé des dieux eut un mouvement de panique lorsqu'il entendit un bruit de serrure. Aïe, au secours ! Il jura silencieusement et se réfugia dans l'armoire la plus proche. Bon, être coincé entre une tenue de soubrette et un uniforme d'écolière (tous deux sexy, il est bon de le préciser) n'était pas exactement ce que le paternel d'une majorité de l'Olympe avait prévu pour sa journée. Quoi que s'ils avaient été portés par deux donzelles ( pour le citer ) avec des rondeurs très avantageuses, il n'aurait pas dit non une. Mais sur des cintres, c'est sur que ça faisait moins d'effet.

« T'es sur qu'on va trouver des indices ici ? »

Zeus (et nous aussi parce que nous sommes curieux) regarda par la fente crée par les deux portes et eut la surprise de voir deux de ses fils. Le blond aux yeux d'or faisait une mine assez peu sûre de ce qu'ils pourraient bien trouver dans cette pièce, alors que son compagnon aux cheveux poivre et sel et aux traits de lutin ( incroyablement sex... Argh, je me tais avant que la boss ne me tue ! ) avait l'air tout excité, bien que ce ne soit pas vraiment inhabituel. Il fit un grand sourire à son compagnon.

« Mais si, j'te jure, Apollon !

-Mouais, râla son vis-à-vis. Moi je suis sûr qu'on va rien trouver.

-C'est la subtilité de la chose, Apollon. On ne cherche pas à trouver un objet, on cherche l'absence d'un objet. »

Le dieu des arts haussa un sourcils. Chercher l'absence d'un objet ?

« Et c'est quand que tu nous crée le dico Anglais-Hermès Hermès-Anglais ? »

Le brun leva les yeux au ciel et donna une tape à l'arrière du crâne de son ami. Il fouilla dans les tiroir avec concentration, puis il lança un cri de victoire.

« Yes, il manque le vernis bordeaux ! Que ne t'avais-je pas dit ? Claironna-t-il.

-Non mais il est sur la table de nuit. »

Eh oui, le vernis précédemment volé se trouvait sur le meuble suscité, à la grande déception du messager de l'Olympe et à l'immense surprise du Seigneur du ciel qui était convaincu que le flacon se tenait dans sa main la seconde d'avant. Nom d'un éclair, mais pourquoi la bouteille de peinture pour ongles venait-elle subitement de changer de place ?

(Eh bien pour te répondre, cher lecteur, car je sais que tu es aussi curieux que nous tous à la rédaction, je vais te faire un court résumé. Imagine que dans la pièce il y a une personne dont tu ne sens pas l'essence divine parce qu'elle n'est pas divine, et que cette personne n'est pas sous sa forme naturelle, et donc pas repérable. Forcément, c'est facile de récolter des infos comme ça, hein ? C'est la technique de la très sublime journaliste que je suis. Et tu penses bien que j'allais pas laisser filer un scoop pareil, hein ? Alors avec un des pouvoirs que notre Iris adoré m'a donné, j'ai déplacé le flacon ! Eh ouais. Désolé les gars, mais c'est pas demain que Hermès-News aura le scoop avant Iris-Mag, non mais!)

Le blond aux abdos en chocolat ( Aquada miam miam ) haussa les épaules en soupirant, convaincu que son meilleur ami avait encore vu des petits secrets de travers. La dernière fois, il avait cru trouver un truc à propos de Poséidon ( Pour cet article que nous avons bien entendu fait, voir page 8 ) et cela n'avait franchement abouti à rien. Il prit le dieu brun par les épaules et l'entraîna au dehors.

« Aller, viens. Aphrodite ne va pas tarder. »

Zeus écarquilla les yeux. Aphrodite allait rentrer. Sûrement pas seule. Et sûrement pas pour enseigner la cuisine. Alors elle allait ouvrir cette armoire de costumes et dessous sexy. Et elle allait y trouver son souverain. Et zut ! Le dieu se dépêcha de sortir, reprenant au passage le vernis qu'il avait eu tant de mal à trouver. Ouf, c'était tout juste. A peine avait-il tourné à l'angle de la maison qu'il entendit des pas et des bruits de succion qu'il reconnu immédiatement comme des bruits de baisers. Sans faire attention à la personne avec qui elle était (qui se trouvait être son propre fils Phobos, soit dit en passant), il repartit rapidement dans sa maison à lui.

Heureusement, sa femme n'y était pas. Il n'aurait plus manqué que ça, d'ailleurs ! Il s'assit sur une chaise et, doucement, se mit à étaler le liquide sur ses orteils avec le petit pinceau intégré au bouchon. Il sourit. Personne ne saurait son secret. Ah oui, personne ?

C'était Luny, qui est une fois de plus là pour vous !


	6. Chapter 6

Bonjour / Bonsoir, ô passant qui... bah, qui passe, hein...

Comme la plupart des auteurs que je suis (du verbe suivre, hé...), je vais ajouter ce pitit message à cause du site et de son envie de nettoyage. Si, par le plus malencontreux des zazards, lors de mon absence prolongée estivale un de mes œufs (bah oui, je les ponds mes fics, moi x)) s'est transformé en omelette, et que c'est mortellement risqué (comprendre : suppression de mon compte) de reposter ledit œuf, je vous invite à rejoindre l'une de mes quelques adresses où vous pourriez retrouver le repas, euh l'absent, je veux dire :

Sur Fictionpress (histoires originales) : fictionpress. com (/) u/727115/

Sur Manyfics : manyfics (.net) (/) voir1profil-accountid-3182 (.htm)

Sur fanfic-fr : fanfic-fr (.net) (/) fanfics (/) auteur (/) Voracity%20Karn (/) 25624. html

Sur ¤ Fanfic & Fiction & One shot ¤ (forum) : fanfic. exprimetoi. (net/) u49

Sur Ecrivons (forum) : ecrivons. org (/) textes-regroupes-par-auteurs-f189 (/) voracity666-t7111. html

Sur le Monde du Slash (forum) : guillon. christelle. free. fr (/) forum (/) memberlist. php? mode=viewprofile&u=4591

Alors, évidemment, on ôte les parenthèses et on coupe les espaces, hein ^^ (j'ai essayé de faire le mieux possible, désolée...)

Sinon, via la page facebook (mon pseudo) sur mon profil, et toutes les adresses vous seront listées ! (pour les plus paresseux, ça ne nécessite ainsi pas à recouper les liens...)

Voilà, sinon, si vous êtes encore là, de bonnes vacances !

_Je connais des sites qui vont connaître une affluence d'inscriptions, moi..._

__**Voracity666**


	7. Déesse n'était pas le vrai métier

**Désolée, ça m'a prit du temps pour l'écrire (ce chapitre fut l'un des premiers écrits, lors de mes vacances de février)  
**

**Bonne lecture !  
**

**Sinon, dans vos reviews, si vous pouviez indiquer si ce que vous préférez était l'idée ou sa rédaction, car je vous rappelle que cela vient de deux personnes différentes... Et comme vous avez l'air d'apprécier particulièrement les textes de Luny, qui sont issues de mes phrases...  
**

**Corrigé par Selijah  
**

* * *

Anna : Déesse n'était pas le vrai métier d'Aphrodite. En vérité, elle travaillait chez McDonald.

* * *

Quoique l'on puisse en dire, le métier de dieu et de déesse n'avait de reluisant que le nom. C'est vrai, faire partie des 12 Olympiens avait quelque chose de gratifiant, d'agréable, voir d'honorable. Mais ça n'allait pas plus loin, particulièrement lorsque le XXI° siècle frappait à nos portes et qu'il ne restait qu'une petite poignée d'êtres-vivants qui vous honoraient. Ou vous maudissaient, au choix. Bref, rien de très plaisant pour la déesse de la beauté qui voyait son compte en banque diminuer drastiquement. Mais, était-ce de sa faute à elle si les parures, qu'elles soient vestimentaires ou décoratives, avaient un prix horriblement élevé, hein ? Bien sûr que non ! Ou si peu... Bon, après tout, être belle ne devait pas être donné à tout le monde. Surtout pas aux boudins croyant à la "beauté intérieure". Quelle connerie, oui ! Certes, elle y avait cru, comme tant d'autres, mais elle avait vite déchanté. Et quelle plaie ! Il n'était même pas question de parler de divorce, sa belle-mère étant la déesse du mariage. Heureusement que question fidélité, elle n'avait pas à se justifier.

Mais bref. Le moment était grave. Elle n'avait pas assez d'argent pour acheter une paire de chaussures absolument _adôrables_.

Il était hors de question de réclamer de l'argent à qui que ce soit. Se les faire offrir ? Pourquoi pas... Elle pouvait toujours enjôler le vendeur mais...

Il fallait bien un jour que sa conscience se développe, comme le firent ses seins des millénaires plus tôt.

La réalité s'immisça dans son esprit : elle allait devoir trimer, travailler, pour toucher un salaire qui lui permettrait ainsi d'acheter ces mignônnes sandales.

Mais avant ça, elle allait devoir enjôler le vendeur pour qu'il les lui mette de côté.

Une fois la chose faite, la bimbo par excellence consulta les petites annonces du monde entier (bah oui, elle parle plusieurs langues), et les confronta face à ses exigences.

Elle ne voulait pas de travail trop physique (elle n'était pas son mari !), encore moins un trop qualifié (elle n'avait passé aucun diplôme) et pas à temps plein. Rappelez-vous qu'une déesse a certaines priorités ! Et les soupirs de ses filles peuvent en faire partie... Si si !

Alors, la seule (ou plutôt, les seules) qui pouvait répondre à ses prétentions (elle ne voulait pas garder d'enfant -ça vieillit- et encore moins les animaux -elle y était allergique), se présenta comme une annonce des plus banales.

Nous recherchons toujours de nouveaux employés.

La chance lui souriait ! Enfin, c'était sa belle-mère, en un sens... Mais bon !

Ni une ni deux, elle apparut dans la foule compacte d'une ville où elle savait que la demande resterait d'actualité. Juste le temps de s'inventer un bon C.V conforme à ceux de l'époque, et elle se présenta au chargé des recrutements.

Un instant, enjôler le jeune homme lui frôla l'esprit, mais elle s'en abstint. Conscience perso ou conscience pro ? Mais de toutes façons, nul besoin de tout cela : sa candidature avait été retenue...

-Vous pourrez commencer la semaine prochaine.

+/+/+/+

-Bonjour ! Sur place ou à emporter ?

* * *

**Vous pouvez voter pour votre ou vos fic(s) préférée(s)**

**Voracity666  
**


	8. Apollon porte un string

**La participation de Luny ! Qu'il aura fallut pousser au cul ^^'  
**

**Corrigé par Selijah**

* * *

C'est un nouveau scoop que nous a apporté l'un de nos fidèles lecteurs demi-dieux. Ce jeune homme, appelons-le X, a accepté de témoigné pour vous sur son père, le célèbre Apollon, et sur les cauchemars qu'il lui procure.

« Je m'en souviens parfaitement. C'était un soir, un Mardi du mois de Décembre je crois. Ma mère et moi étions à la maison tous les deux. Ma mère, c'est le genre de personne qui tombe amoureuse à vie même si l'homme lui brise le cœur. Ainsi, elle n'a jamais oublié mon père, et elle n'est jamais plus tombée amoureuse de quelqu'un. Remarquez, mon père était tellement content que quelqu'un l'aime après qu'il lui eut brisé le cœur qu'il venait parfois. Je dois être un rare demi-dieu à avoir côtoyé mon père durant mon enfance. J'aurais préféré que ce ne fut pas le cas, soit dit en passant.

Je venais d'aller me coucher, mais à vrai dire je ne dormais pas. Je veux dire... Il n'y a que la nuit que je pouvais espérer voir mon père et lui parler. Parfois il venait dans ma chambre, des fois non. Et cette fois, j'avais décidé que j'aurais droit à mon père qu'il le veuille ou non. Cela faisait... quoi ? Une semaine que je ne l'avais pas vu ? Deux, peut-être. Alors l'enfant de quatre ans que j'étais était au taquet, près à bondir hors de mes draps à la moindre entente de la voix de mon père.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps j'ai attendu dans mon lit, dans le silence et le noir. Peut-être quelques minutes, peut-être plusieurs heures. Dans tous les cas, l'impatience de voir mon géniteur se combinait à mon hyperactivité pour rallonger le temps déjà fort long. Et puis, je l'ai entendu. Le POP, presque semblable au bruit d'une bouteille de champagne que l'on débouche. Mais je savais bien, par expérience, que ce n'était pas une bouteille de champagne, surtout que ma mère ne buvait jamais. C'était le bruit caractéristique d'une téléportation divine. Mon père était enfin là !

J'attendis quelques minutes avant de sauter sur mes pieds. Il ne faudrait pas non plus que je me fasse voir trop tôt, sinon ma mère pourrait me recoucher avant que je ne l'ai vu. Il fallait que j'attende qu'ils soient en train de se faire plein de bisous comme je disais à l'époque. Et c'est ce que je fis, j'attendais dans ma chambre de ne plus les entendre parler à proprement dit. C'est là que je fis ce qui fut sûrement la pire erreur de ma vie. Je me levai pour aller les prendre par surprise.

Après ce qui suivit, je fis des cauchemars pendant des jours et des jours. C'est idiot, sûrement, mais cela m'a réellement traumatisé. À quatre ans, ce n'est pas le genre de vision qui est bénéfique pour le subconscient. Et en plus, Morphée doit bien rire de profiter ainsi de mes souvenirs pour me faire hurler de peur. Ce n'est pas lui qui se fait poursuivre par... Un Truc (si vous voyez de quoi je parle) empaqueté et emballé, géant, en train de vous poursuivre. Ou encore, qui cauchemarde d'être lui-même comme mon père était ce jour-là. Encore aujourd'hui, il m'arrive de me réveiller en hurlant après pareil songe.

Quand je suis rentré dans la pièce, mes parents s'embrassaient bien, mais ce que je n'avais pas prévu c'est qu'ils soient dévêtus. Oh, pas totalement. Mais ils n'avaient plus leurs habits, juste le bas de leurs sous-vêtements. Je ne vous décrirai pas la chose que je la verrais maintenant avec mes yeux d'adolescent, je choquerais trop de monde. Je vous dirais ce que mes yeux d'enfants ont vu, et ça serait déjà assez... dérangeant. J'avais vu deux personnes qui se frottaient comme si elles se lavaient, mais c'était idiot puisqu'il n'y avait ni eau ni savon dans la pièce. J'ai vu deux fesses séparées par une unique ficelle. J'ai vu d'autre fils qui partaient sur le devant, retenant un bout de tissu qui cachait une protubérance, une forte masse qui semblait se battre avec le tissu pour s'en échapper. J'ai vu déjà des parties monstrueuses de cette chose sortir de cette prison, déborder. Voilà ce que mes yeux d'enfants, à peu près, virent. Et mon cerveau pur, innocent, cru que ce sous-vêtement cachait un monstre, et peut-être était-ce le cas. J'eus peur. Je hurlais.

Depuis ce jour, mon père ne vint plus que lorsque je n'étais pas là. J'avais de telles nausées quand je le croisais quand même que peu à peu il dû nous abandonner. Je trouvais cela mieux.

J'ai longtemps tu ce secret, mais maintenant il faut que je l'avoue. Il faut que je le dise pour ne pas que d'autres de ses enfants aient à subir pareille horreur.

Oui, mon père, le grand Apollon, le dieu de la beauté, porte un string.

* * *

**Luny  
**


	9. Si les chasseresses arrivaient à tenir

**Et voilà la mienne, en espérant qu'elle vous plaise ! :D**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Corrigé par Selijah**

* * *

"- Si les chasseresses arrivaient à tenir une éternité sans garçons, c'est parce qu'elles étaient gouines."

"Je prête allégeance à la déesse Artémis. Je renonce à la compagnie des hommes, j'accepte la virginité éternelle et je m'engage dans la Chasse."

Vous avez tous reconnu ces propos, j'imagine ?

Et oui, aujourd'hui nous allons nous tourner vers Artémis et ses "chères" chasseresses.

Je vous rappelle que ces dernières sont constituées de mortelles, de demi-déesses et de nymphes. Et d'une déesse, bien sûr.

Chez les demi-déesses, nous pouvons y trouver toutes sortes de rejetonnes divines. Des filles d'Aphrodite -très très rares-, des filles d'Arès, d'Apollon, de Hécate, de Pomona... Ainsi qu'une fille de Zeus depuis récemment !

Mais, n'y a-t-il pas une raison pour laquelle toutes ces jeunes filles s'enrôlent chez la déesse de la chasse ?

Allez, réfléchissez bien... Des jeunes filles pures, vierges, qui ne savent rien de l'amour physique, ou si peu, qui ne connaissent que le sentiment romantique... Et de l'autre, une déesse ayant aidé sa mère à accoucher de son jumeau, peu après sa propre naissance. Une déesse dont le frère passe son temps à lever fille comme garçon, tout comme leur père.

Surtout que la moyenne d'âge de ces demoiselles baisse considérablement avec le temps, atteignant douze ans pour le moment.

Et puis, rappelons-nous que tout ce petit monde vit à des années-lumières du monde civilisé car, paraîtrait-il, Artémis serait la déesse du monde sauvage et son frère celui du monde progressif. (Enfin, quand on sait qu'elle utilise encore les flèches pour la chasse alors que son jumeau roule en Porsche...)

Donc, bref, remettons en place la pièce :

-décor : forêt profonde, grouillante d'animaux. Tentes de chasseresses.

-personnages : de "jeunes" chasseresses, une déesse.

Des peaux de bêtes "habillent" les tentes. Les chasseresses, elles, sont un peu plus modernes dans le sens où elles portent jeans et T-shirts. Quand on sait que ce n'est que grâce aux nouvelles générations que ces demoiselles disposent d'un tel confort...

On peut aussi noter l'attention portée les unes sur les autres, le regard que la déesse affiche lorsqu'elle parle d'elles... Et tant d'autres détails pouvant prouver le saphisme de ces dames !

Et puis, comme je l'ai dit plus haut, des nymphes cohabitent avec elles.

Nymphomanie, ça vous dit quelque chose ?

* * *

**Voracity666**

******Vous pouvez voter pour votre ou vos fic(s) préférée(s)**


End file.
